1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-radio test method for testing a plurality of radio modules in a communication device, and more particularly, to a multi-radio test method that reduces the overall time required to test all of the radio modules in a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, increasingly complex communication devices have been developed that include various radio modules in order to increase the functionality of the communication device. For example, communication devices have been developed that include a plurality of radio modules, such as, for example, a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity including IEEE 802.11 technologies such as including 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n) module, a WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) module, a BT (Blue Tooth) module, a GPS (Global Positioning System) module, a UWB (Ultra-WideBand) module, a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) module, a MDTV (Mobile Digital Television) module, a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) module, and a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) module.
During a manufacturing testing phase, various parameters and characteristics, such as, for example, CPU speed, radio frequency spectrum, memory, and connection, of each of the modules provided in the communication devices must be tested. In addition, different radio modules, such as those listed above, may use different host interfaces, such as, for example, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, an SDIO (Secure Disk Input Output) interface, an SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) interface, a UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter) interface, and an HPI (Hardware Platform Interface) interface. Therefore, conventionally, each parameter and characteristic of each of the modules must be separately tested with a specific testing device having a specific interface. Thus, it has been difficult to automatically test all parameters and characteristics of all modules.
In addition, after all of the appropriate parameters and characteristics of a first radio module have been tested, the appropriate parameters and characteristics of a subsequent radio module are tested. Since conventional testing methods are capable of testing the parameters and characteristics of only a single radio module at a time, a large amount of time is required to test all of the appropriate parameters and characteristics of all of the radio modules included in a complex communication device.